


#1

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Prompt List on Tumblr [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, confesstions, s4, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: "I love you, please don't go."





	#1

Derek threw the last bag in the back of the FJ, Braeden already jumping behind the wheel. He sighed, resisting the urge to drag his hand down his face. The pack stood at the entrance to the crumbling church, watching him walk to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door, telling himself not to look back; he was afraid to look back and look into the whiskey amber eyes he knew were following him. They’d shared a look before Stiles went in after Scott and something in that look told Derek that was the reason he fought his way back. But Derek needed to leave, he couldn’t drag Stiles into mess of a life when he was already too willing to throw himself into danger.

He didn’t want to look. But he did.

Stiles just stared at him, mouth open poised to speak but nothing came out; he stayed silent, which was shocking enough. If he asked him to stay, asked him to go back with them, he would. Derek knew he would go back without hesitation.

But Stiles didn’t ask him to go back, didn’t ask him to stay.

Derek gave him a soft smile and saw the way the other turned to the boy.

He hopped into the passenger seat, pulling the door closed.

“You okay?” Braeden looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Just drive.”

“You don’t sound like you want me to just drive.”

“_Drive_.”

The woman shrugged, pulling away from the church and moving down the dirt path.

Scott put a hand on Stiles shoulder. “You gonna be okay man?”

“Fine.” Stiles told him.

“Dude, it’s okay.” Stiles threw his friend a look. “It’s not hard to see, or smell. Derek’s not the same scary guy we ran into looking for my inhaler. He’s better, he’s changed.”

“He never had to change.” Stiles watched as the dust kicked up, covering the car as it drove farther away. “He’s not going to come back this time Scott.”

“Sure, he will.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. There’s nothing for him in Beacon Hills.”

Scott shrugged, patting Stiles’ shoulder. “There is, he just needs to know it’s there.”

Stiles turned to ask Scott what he meant, but the other boy was already joining their group by Chris Argent where the man was loading up his own car. He turned back to the road, just making out the glow of tail lights.

“Shit.” He whispers, spinning on his heel and darting to the Jeep.

“Stiles!” Malia called to him, running over to his door. “What are you doing?”

“Malia, I-I’m sorry. I really am, I don’t mean to be an asshole. But I kind of am. You’re great, amazing, a little intense but _so_ incredible. But I…I have to go.”

“I don’t understand.”

Kira walked up, taking hold of Malia’s wrists and pulling her gently away from the Jeep. “He’ll be back, he just has to go get something.”

Stiles gave Kira a half smile, looking back to Malia again. “I really am sorry, I understand if you hate me. I get it.”

Stiles tore off down the road, kicking up rocks and dirt behind him. The road tossed him around but Stiles kept pushing his Jeep as fast as he could manage to catch up to the FJ. He couldn’t see it anymore and he tried not the let his heart sink.

He swerved, wiping out onto the highway and smooth pavement, gripping onto the wheel and jerking to get the Jeep centered on the road. He could just make out Derek’s truck in the distance, he cursed and dropped gears trying to gain some speed. He prayed that the Jeep didn’t seize up on him

“Um. We’ve got company.” Braeden said casually, glancing in the rearview mirror.

“What?” Derek looked in the side mirror, seeing a cloud of dust billowing around a vehicle swerving in the road. “What the hell?”

“I think that’s your boyfriend, driving like a bat out of hell.”

Derek cut Braeden a look. “He’s going to get himself killed. Pull over.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to drive.”

“_Braeden_.”

“Okay, geez.”

Stiles pulls past them, skidding to a halt in front of the truck. He throws the door open and stumbles out, falling to the ground and scrambling back to his feet.

Derek’s out and rounding the front of the FJ. “Stiles, what the hell! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?”

“You can’t go!”

“What?”

“You just, you can’t! You won’t come back if you leave, so you _can’t go_.”

Stiles comes up to Derek, clutching at Derek’s arms. “Stiles.”

“Just…” Stiles’ eyes dart back and forth, a frantic looking on his face to go with his rapid heartbeat.

“I have to go Stiles.” Derek tells him quietly.

Stiles shakes his head, gripping Derek’s shirt. “You can’t.”

“Why.”

“Because…because you just _can’t_.”

Derek places his hands over Stiles’, pulling them from his arms. “I have to. Good-bye Stiles.”

Derek turns his back on Stiles, heading back to the truck. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing coming fast and hard. “I…I love. P-please…Derek, don’t go.”

Derek pause, turning his head just slightly to the left, barely looking over his shoulder. “What?”

“Please don’t go.”

Derek turns in his spot, several feet in front of Stiles. “No, before that. What did you say?”

Stiles’ eyes slowly raise to me meet his, glistening with pent-up emotion. “I love you.” He whispers.

Derek licks his lips. “That’s what I thought you said.”

“Look I-” Derek’s in front of him in a flash, his lips sealing over Stiles’ before he can even see him move. He lets out a squeak of surprise before bringing his arms up around Derek’s neck, his hand raking through his hair

Derek leans into him, forcing him to arch back with his hand on his back the other holing up his neck with his thumb under his jaw. He breaks the kiss to drag his mouth along his jaw and down his neck.

“Say you won’t leave.” Stiles begs, hand fisting in his hair, his hot breath against the shell of Derek’s ear. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” Derek tells him, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “I won’t. I won’t. I promise.” He repeats, his lips touching every piece of bare skin he can find.

Stiles yelps and jumps back at the sudden sound of a horn.

“As sweet as this is, I need a car so…”

Stiles rolls his eyes, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder. “I completely forgot she was there.”

Derek chuckled, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles’ back. “Take it. Most of your stuff’s in it anyway.”

“You sure?”

Derek nods, keeping his arm around Stiles’ shoulder as he turns to face his truck. “Yeah. I have the Camaro in storage back in Beacon Hills. I hate this thing anyway.”

Braeden gives Derek a nod, smiling at Stiles as she pulls back onto the road.

“I guess I’m going to need a ride back to Beacon Hills.”

“Pleantly of room in the Jeep, kind of. We’ll figure it out, but might be a little awkward.”

Derek kisses Stiles’ temple, walking him to the driver side of his car. “Why?”

“Well, seeing how I just broke up with Malia to come chase you down…”

Derek sighs, crowding Stiles against the side of the Jeep and pressing his face into his neck. “She’s probably going to try and kill me.”

Stiles drags his hand up the wolf’s back, scratching at the base of his neck. “I’ll protect you from the big bad werecoyote.”

Derek huffs a laugh. “Yeah, well she might try to kill you too.”

Stiles pauses. “Hm. Didn’t think about that. Maybe we should take out time getting back then?”

Derek nodded, nipping at Stiles’ ear. “Probably for the best.”

“You’re a bit of a clinger, aren’t you?”

Derek pulled himself away, press his lips to Stiles’ again. “Not normally, no. Come on, you can analysis this on the way back to the church.”

Stiles hops into the Jeep, grinning when Derek closes his door for him and leans into the open window for another kiss. “Derek Hale the cuddlier. Oh, we’re going to have the _best_ cuddle session; you’re couch it like _ridiculously_ comfortable.”

Derek shakes his head, moving behind the Jeep to his side of the vehicle. “You’re an idiot.” He tells him with a smile, taking his hand over the gear shift.


End file.
